


Kurt and Blaine's First Date

by Queen (ramble)



Series: Klaine's Dates [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward, Cute, Family, M/M, Season 2, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramble/pseuds/Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I need to bring a date?” Finn suddenly blurted.</p><p>“What?” the other four people in the room all choked out.</p><p>“Do I need to bring a date to dinner tomorrow? Because this is really weird. It’s like double date night with my brother and my parents and I'm the fifth wheel.”</p><p>(Also known as "How Kurt and Blaine told the Hummel-Hudsons that they were now, finally, dating.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt and Blaine's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This ficlet is 100% cute fluff in the Hummel-Hudson house the evening after Klaine's first kiss. I hope you guys enjoy!

Kurt could not stop fidgeting. This day was  dream. It had to be a dream. There was no way he had just spent the last hour making out with Blaine Anderson. Especially when they were supposed to be practicing. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel as Blaine jammed unabashedly to the pop station on the radio. Even as his head swung around not a single hair fell out of place. The gel was a helmet. But it smelled nice. Really nice. Kurt felt his cheeks flushing again already.

“Boy, you’re an alien your touch so foreign. It’s supernatural, ex-tra-terrestrial!” How was Blaine so oblivious right now? Kurt squirmed as he stopped at the red light. A whole hour. Sixty minutes. Plus a few but rounding it out they’d spent their entire music practice time just kissing. Now Blaine was sitting there without a care in the world belting out Katy Perry’s song about alien boy sex. Just the thought had him squirming even more. “Green light!”

“Huh?”

“The light’s green.”

“Oh!” Once the car was in motion again Blaine turned down the radio.

“You ok?”

“Of course!”

“You look tense.”

“Oh, I just, uhm.” Blaine very carefully pried one of the hands off the wheel. “Ah! Not a good idea.”

“It is me. What’d I do?!” Ok so maybe he wasn’t so oblivious.

“Nothing! Nothing bad. Can we wait until the car isn’t in motion?” The hands retracted and folded over one knee. One lovely knee. Kurt shot his eyes back to the road and focused. It had been a lot easier when Blaine was dancing in his peripheral vision. Now he was very clearly nervous. Kurt turned the music up a little and tried to shimmy his shoulders. He was nervous. It was rubbing off. Well jerking away from Blaine like that wasn’t really the best thing either.

“You. Change your mind. Like a girl. Changes clothes.” Katy was on the radio again. Blaine wasn’t singing along to this one. Kurt turned it off.

“I don’t really like that one anyway,” Blaine whispered.

“Sorry, I just can’t focus. We’ll be there in just a minute.” It was the world’s longest minute before Kurt turned the car into his driveway.

“Please, what’s wrong? I’m sorry I-” Kurt cut him off by grabbing him by that cute little Dalton tie and yanking him close for a kiss. “Woah. Wow.” Their first little make out session had been tender and gentle. Kurt didn’t mean to bring roughness in already but he needed to tell Blaine immediately that he really was not in trouble.

“Nothing’s wrong Blaine.” He leaned back and took a deep breath. Blaine tumbled back to his side of the car. “This is just all so new. My mind is going at a billion miles a minute, I didn’t want to crash.”

“Oh! Ok. Really?” Kurt glanced over. He was way too cute.

“Yeah. You know I’ve had a crush on you for months. And these last few weeks I was just starting to think maybe, ok, if you don’t want to date me that’s fine, I won’t be creepy. We’re great friends and I don’t want to lose that. I’ll find a way to get over it. Then today happened.”

“I kind of feel like an idiot for turning you down before.” Their fingers brushed before locking together. Kurt could only stare in wonder. This was real.

“You weren’t an idiot. I fal-lose my heart way too easily. Its better you waited. So I can be really sure that this crush isn’t just because you have the absolute most amazing eyes of any man I’ve ever seen.”

“I know you look in the mirror often enough to know that isn’t true.”

“We’re skipping straight to cheesy sweet nothings?”

“It may be cheesy and it may be sweet but it isn’t nothing.” Blaine leaned over to give him another kiss.

“Ok before we go inside I have to hear one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you my boyfriend?” Blaine stared into his eyes for a moment, completely confused. “Well we haven’t actually said anything about that yet we’ve just kind of been kissing and being cute I just need to hear it for-”

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt shut his mouth. “I would be _honored_ if you would have me as your boyfriend.” It took Kurt a minute to regain himself. “Kurt? That’s where you say-”

“Yes!” Another kiss. Then another. The kisses threatened to become more when Kurt accidentally elbowed his horn. “Right! We need to go inside. Dinner. I promised I’d make dinner tonight. So they’re probably waiting, we’re a lot later than usual, don’t want to upset everyone.” The teasing smile on Blaine’s lips made it almost impossible for Kurt to get out of the car. “As long as we don’t shut my bedroom door and I’m taking you home by nine my dad doesn’t care if we spend the rest of the evening in my room.”

“Does he know already?”

“Well, no. But we had the whole boys talk a while ago.” Kurt ducked out before they started kissing again and bolted for the front door. Blaine was a little slower. Normally when he came over for dinner it was just to hang out, watch some movies, talk music with Finn and Kurt, and just generally be a friend. That was who he was here. Everything was going to be different now. He was going to hold Kurt’s hand and they were going to spend the evening upstairs instead of downstairs. And was this technically a date? Sort of? They were having dinner. Home cooked at that.

“Dad! We’re home!”

“Hey Kurt, Blaine!” Finn greeted as he zipped through.

“Where are you going?”

“Your dad wanted me to grab something from the store real fast.” Kurt sniffed the air.

“Is he cooking?”

“Yeah, he and mom wanted to try something.” Then Finn was gone.

“So you aren’t cooking dinner tonight,” Blaine clarified, reaching over to link his arm in Kurt’s.

“I should probably make sure they’re making something edible,” Kurt said. He kicked his shoes off and disappeared down the hall. Blaine settled in, popping in the Moulin Rouge DVD to get it set up. It was the first movie they’d watched together. And it was going to be the first movie they watched as boyfriends too. He raised his arm up as soon as Kurt returned. His boyfriend only paused a moment before hopping right over and snuggling up.

“Everything’s edible?”

“Mostly. If it doesn’t go well we can always pop over to Breadstix before they close.”

“A date?” Kurt paused. His head tilted over to rest on Blaine’s shoulder.

“A date.”

“And if dinner goes well?”

“Then. Tonight could still be a date just with an interruption. I mean we have the movie. They’re busy, Finn’s at the store. Then after dinner there’s still my room. Then the drive home where I can kiss you on the doorstep before you go in for the night. If you go in. We could get stuck out there trying to say goodbye for an hour or two.”

“Goodnight. Never goodbye.” The two glanced at each other. One more kiss. Then they started the movie.

Finn barely paused when he breezed in. He did pause when he came back though. “Am I allowed to join?”

“Join or sit over there?” Kurt said as he pointed to the chair on the other side of the room. “Because you definitely can’t join.” He snuggled closer to Blaine.

“That is not what I meant.”

“I know.” A childish smile had been carved out onto his features. Finn settled down in his chair.

“They said dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes.” He waited a few moments as he eyed the two boys. “When?”

“When what?”

“Three days ago you two were still sitting on opposite ends of the couch.”

“Just after school,” Blaine said, waving his hand a bit dismissively. He started humming along. Kurt went ahead and just started singing.

“I hope you don’t mind what I put down in words,” he sang quietly.

“Now you’re in the world.” Finn vanished. He knew he was intruding right now. The house fell quiet aside from the sounds of the boys and the movie.  Burt and Carole could hear them in the kitchen. It wasn’t unusual. They always did this when they watched a musical. The two enjoyed listening. It was kind of nice having a house full of musically inclined teenage boys.

It took more than twenty minutes. Carole was the one to come get them. She had to pause to look over the sight on the couch. It was so tender, the way they held each other. Like they had been doing this a long time. “Finally,” she said.

“What was that?” Kurt asked, turning his head to look at her.

“Dinner’s finally ready. Sorry it took so long. Wash up.” It took some time for them to untangle themselves and get up. Suddenly the usual trip to the bathroom was an ordeal that left them giggling like children.

“Ok, will it always be like this?” Kurt asked as he and Blaine elbowed at each other.

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“Ah, not really. Maybe if every single day was like this it would get a bit annoying. Maybe.”

“Then we’ll have to change things up every now and then.” They tried not to say it out loud. These plans were the type of plans people who were going to live together made. They had been officially dating for less than an hour. But it felt like a lot longer, like the last hour had just been when they’d given themselves permission to be free with each other.

They were laughing when they sat down for dinner. Burt had a smile tugging on his own features just looking at them. “Anything you’d like to share?” he asked.

“It’d be too hard to explain,” Kurt responded.

“Exciting day boys?” Carole asked. Kurt glanced over to his parents. A sly smile spread.

“I have a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Burt asked. Carole sat up a little and winked. Kurt winked back. “Oh do you know about it?”

“She doesn’t actually.”

“I don’t?” she asked. “Wait, you have-”

“Blaine, hm, how should I put this?” Carole’s brows wrinkled up. She had seen them snuggling. Kurt knew she’d seen them snuggling. How was their new found coupledom a surprise to her?

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Blaine added, his own grin showing up as he looked to Finn.

“Mm, good point. That could cause trouble.”

“Me?” Finn pointed to himself. “Wait, wait. This isn’t about what was going on out there is it?”

“What was going on out where?” Burt tried to re-insert himself. Now he was just growing concerned. Everyone at the table knew something he didn’t. And debatably half of them knew something else he didn’t.

“Sort of?” Blaine replied to Finn.

“A little bit I mean one thing did lead to the other,” Kurt added.

“No the other was going to happen anyway.”

“It was?”

“Definitely. I was getting there. I just needed someone to hit me over the head with a hammer. Which you did. Thank you.”

“So let me see if I’m following,” Carole interrupted them. “What you two were up to out there is because of something else you aren’t telling us?”

“Right.”

“And you won’t tell us this something else because of Finn?”

“That’s correct,” Kurt told her.

“What does Finn have to do with it?”

“It’s related to sectionals.”

“Ok now that makes sense.” Finn held his hands up in the air.

“I need to go call someone anyway,” he told them, heading out.

“Ok so what is it?” Burt pressed. Kurt started fidgeting again.

“There’s going to be a duet,” Blaine said carefully. “And all the Warblers agreed that.” He paused and glanced at Kurt, brushing his knuckles against the back of Kurt’s hand, but his boyfriend was completely out of it. Too many good things were happening all at once. He was in sensory overload. “Kurt and I should perform it.”

“Hey! That’s great! You two sound so great together, it’ll be a show stopper! What song are you doing? Have you picked it?”

“Blaine didn’t give me much of a choice,” Kurt said with a smile. “But he’s right. We sound great together.”

“What song is it?”

“Candles, by Hey Monday. If you haven’t heard it don’t go listening to it I want to surprise you.”

“You can count on me.”

“Don’t you have something else boys?” Carole said, giving Kurt quite the stern look.

“Nothing special,” Blaine said. He’d picked up on Kurt’s game. They both had the same impish grins on their faces. Carole caught it too. She let out a sigh and went back to her dinner.

“You sure?” Burt asked. He knew they were trying to play him for something. He just wasn’t sure what it was yet.

“Absolutely positive,” Kurt replied. The rest of dinner was smooth and relaxed. Finn returned and there were tales of the latest drama at McKinley, a few tales of the latest drama with Dalton’s affairs with the local all-girl school, and of course a really awesome tale about the hippie van that came through the shop that day. With full exterior and interior decked out like it had come straight out of the 60s. It was still in the shop because the van itself was quite old and quite in need of repair and the owners wanted it to continue functioning for at least a few more years. All of that was enough to keep talk of their Klainedom at bay for now.

The younger Hummel hadn’t, however, thought his plan through. He had expected to just act natural with Blaine but acting natural now was completely different than it had been just that morning when they were talking on the phone about this or that completely unimportant thing. When everyone settled back in the living room and Blaine made sure to have plenty of space for Kurt to squeeze in beside him it dawned on the teen just how quickly everything had changed.

“You going to just stand there?” Burt teased.

“Maybe,” Kurt replied, glancing to the screen. He felt Blaine pulling on his blazer and turned to find two beautiful giant eyes curiously questioning his response. “You know I’m kidding.” Kissing in the empty practice room or in the car or snuggling when the room was mostly empty - that was one thing. Snuggling up while surrounded by people was entirely different. Kurt had learned well that gay people just don’t do things like that. So what if his family didn’t care? The discomfort still remained. He knew he wasn’t going to kiss Blaine in public, that they weren’t going to hold hands. They were going to hug and link arms and be chaste when they sat side by side. He knew that. Blaine pulled on his blazer again.

“There’s plenty of room.” A smile was exchanged between father and son as Kurt carefully stepped around Blaine’s legs and deposited himself on the couch. Blaine’s arm dropped onto his shoulders. And it felt so good. Blaine’s carefree attitude really was just what he needed. Burt stole a few glances but he didn’t say anything at first. Finn, meanwhile, looked like he was liable to pop. There was definitely something on his mind.

“I’m surprised you two aren’t singing this,” Carole commented as Come What May ended. “You’d make everyone in the room cry. The good kind of crying.” Everyone caught it as Kurt rubbed the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t crying for any particular reason. The song had just been so intense - hearing Blaine sing like that. Hearing them sing together like that.

“Hey,” he chastised, motioning to Finn. His brother didn’t even notice.

“Well I wanted to pick a song where-” Blaine started, only to have Kurt elbowing him. “Where certain people were featured first.” A smile slipped on the older teen’s face again. Blaine leaned over, already expecting kisses. Kurt gave him a quick little push.

“Besides, this is way too much of a wedding song.” Suddenly Kurt’s pale skin was painted red. He really had just said that out loud. Blaine was nodding in clear agreeance but still. They had just started dating. Wasn’t it forbidden to start talking about things that far off in the future that quickly? Something about dooming the relationship. Because of living up to expectations or a lack of readiness to settle and not knowing each other well enough to say things like that. This relationship was way too new for him to be telling Blaine how he imagined his future wedding to go. Besides that, Carole and Finn were both giving him very interesting looks. Finn looked like he was in shock and Carole was generally unreadable. But she was definitely trying to say something with that look in her eyes.

“And how long has this been going on?” she asked.

“How long has what been going on?” Blaine responded.

“This.” Her finger waved between them.

“Uhm, two hours.”

“Three,” Kurt corrected quietly.

“Three hours.”

“Three hours,” Carole repeated. “Slow it down.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kurt tried to defend himself.

“I mean, it’d be great to sing that at my wedding someday,” Blaine agreed, since his nods made him just as guilty. “But I’m not thinking about weddings.”

“How did we get to weddings again?” Burt tried to reign in the conversation before it got worse. “No one’s getting married, right?”

“I hope not!” Carole stated.

“No one is getting married!” Kurt called out, pressing a hand to his face from the shame.

“Do I need to bring a date?” Finn suddenly blurted.

“What?” the other four people in the room all choked out.

“Do I need to bring a date to dinner tomorrow? Because this is really weird. It’s like double date night with my brother and my parents and I'm the fifth wheel.”

“Double date night,” Burt repeated slowly.

“With a fifth wheel,” Carole finished for him.

“My first date will not include my dad,” Kurt said. “I mean, no offense I love you but that is just weird.”

“That is very weird. But I think it’s too late for you.” The two locked eyes for a moment. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine a little defiantly. This was not a date. “Alright. So.” He paused the movie and turned to face everyone. “Since everyone in here seems to be very aware of something, I just want a straight answer from you two.”

“Straightest possible answer,” Blaine replied innocently. Everyone froze for a moment. Then the giggles started. Kurt balled up and tried to bury his in his legs. Carole tried to cover her mouth. Finn and Burt didn’t even pretend.

“The straightest answer you’ve ever gotten,” Kurt finally got out.

“Alright you two,” Burt said, holding his hands up. “So three hours ago, what exactly happened?” At least that killed the laughter.

“Well about an hour and a half ago I told Kurt I wanted to be his boyfriend,” Blaine said.

“That’s not three hours ago.”

“Three hours ago I kissed him.”

“Thank you. Not sure I want to know why it took more than an hour to get to that other one but I’ll trust you two know what you’re doing on this.” Kurt very hesitantly linked his hand with Blaine’s. Burt still hadn’t restarted the movie. Something else was about to happen. It was probably going to be awful. “It is seriously about time.”

“What? Wait. Did _everyone_ expect this?” Burt and Carole nodded in unison. Kurt re-buried his face.

“Remind me to drag you aside later for a chat.”

“Me?” Kurt asked as he rolled his head over to see.

“No, the other one. Yes you.” Blaine was pointing innocently at himself. “I have had this whole speech planned since the first day he told me about you and I will have my chance to give it. I think I’ll be the one driving you home tonight Blaine.”

“I am so embarrassed right now.” Perfect Prince Charming Boyfriend Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back soothingly. He was actually enjoying all of this.

“That’s my goal. Well, that and to protect you. But mostly the first one.” Burt resettled himself beside his wife, pulling her close for some additional snuggles. Finn groaned again and fell back in his chair. This was definitely a date night and no one had given him warning. “Three hours and you’re already talking about weddings?”

“It’s the song! It’s a perfect wedding song. Nevermind Dad. Nevermind.”

“Uh-huh.” Burt glanced over to Blaine a few more times. Blaine’s eyes dropped to where Kurt’s fingers were laced between his. He wouldn’t mind if this could be the rest of his life.

\-----

“He won’t bite I swear,” Kurt tried to assure Blaine as they cuddled up again up safe in his room after the movie ended. He was still getting used to the feeling of just being side by side like this. Just the idea of being boyfriends. With their hands completely entwined and Blaine tracing the pattern their fingers made with his free hand.

Burt probably didn’t know Kurt had shut the door. Though he probably also knew that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Despite how cute the two had been all afternoon they were also ridiculously awkward. Kurt had too much dignity and pride to try anything while the relationship was still this new.

“No worse than usual right?” Blaine joked back. “He’s really straightforward.”

“Yeah, always has been. But I kind of prefer that. At least you always know what’s on his mind.”

“I can probably already guess. No hurting you, no getting you into trouble, mind the PDA rules at school, bedroom door stays open even though we all know it won’t, all the usual stuff.”

“Probably. But I think he does like you. Despite finding you passed out in my bed. Because you’d been drinking too much to drive home.”

“He doesn’t hold that against me?”

“Blaine. I haven’t told you yet about the time I got drunk before school, have I? I got sick all over Miss Pillsbury’s shoes. She’s the one with the cleaning problem.”

“Before school? Is that why you didn’t drink at the party?”

“I didn’t drink at the party because I didn’t want to do something stupid. Because I wanted you to see the best sides of me at all times.”

“You have a bad side?”

“Unfortunately even I am not perfect.”

“So why were you drunk before school?”

“Some old friend of Mr. Shue was trying to make friends with all of us and she gave me all kinds of alcohol, told me it’d make things better. I listened to her. Bad decision. But long story short my dad and I had a very, very long talk about drinking. And he’s actually really cool about it. As long as we’re being safe and not doing anything stupid and not becoming alcoholics he’s pretty much ok with us having some fun once in a while. And by us I mean kids in general. And by once in a while I mean very rarely.”

“Your dad gets cooler and cooler every time you talk about him.”

“He _is_ the best dad in the world.”

“So I have nothing to worry about.”

“It’ll probably be uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, but what ‘don’t you dare break my kid’s heart’ conversation isn’t?”

“I wonder how it goes when the kid is a son.”

“Pretty much the same I’d guess.”

“Oh yes, pretty much. Don’t go knocking me up now. And I won't knock you up I swear.”

“Well except for _that_.”

“It’s completely different.”

“I wonder what my dad would say to you. Hm.” Kurt knew Blaine’s parents were having a harder time than his dad did. But he still had a home and they weren’t trying to ‘fix’ him. At least not by strong interventions. He just watched though, not sure what to say at all. “I bet if you told him you could fix a car better than I could he wouldn’t say anything. That’d probably blow his mind.”

“Ah the perks of being a mechanic’s son. I get to surprise everyone everywhere I go at all times by never conforming to their ideas of me or my family. Or my love life for that matter. Do I really have to tell everyone my first ever date was a double date with my dad and my step-brother was the fifth wheel?”

“That would definitely surprise everyone if you wanted to go that route. Or you could let me figure out dinner plans for tomorrow.”

“What were you thinking?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.”

“Are you going to share?”

“No.” Blaine sent him a wink. “I have learned a lot about you already.”

“Have you already been planning this?”

“Maybe.”

“Should I be nervous?”

 **  
**“Only if you want to be.” Blaine leaned over for a kiss. They could definitely get used to this.


End file.
